Alisha Al-Rahman
Alisha Al-Rahman, '''is one of main female protagonists of future fan fiction, ''"King of the Sky".'' She is a well-known female exorcist within the Vatican Headquarters. She is also partnered with Dulio Gesualdo, the Strongest Exorcist and possessor of Zenith Tempest, the second-strongest Longinus. Appearance: Alisha is a beautiful young woman with well-endowed bust and hourglass figures. Her body measurements and height are cm; height cm and body weight kg. Her prominent features are her chest-length, flowing, fringed black hair with a tinge of green and has a ahoge strand on top of her head and has golden eyes with a medium-dark skin inherited from his mother. For her attires, she wears a white-colored nun outfit with light blue accents, a long, fingerless white gloves, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip (where she holds her Bible and other accessories), and a white boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. In her battle attires, she wears a custom Church battle suit for her missions, which consists of a white, skin-tight, long sleeve leotard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. This attire is worn under a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents. She also wears a crucifix around her neck with a greenish-blue stone embedded in the middle. Personality: Alisha is a gentle, graceful, and kind-hearted person and gives off an older sister impression, as shown when she plays with the orphaned children inside the facilities and scolded in a stern, but gentle manner. She is also dutiful and hardworking person who takes her position as one of the top youth exorcists to serve her people. Despite her popularities with her strength and beauty as exorcist, she prefers to be friends someone who doesn't look at her as a top female youth exorcist, but rather as normal girl. She also has a slight innocent and childish trait where she is very curious about almost anything due to her being studious with her studies. Nonetheless, Alisha is a gentle girl with kind-heart who works hard and help out people. History: Alisha was born from unnamed God father and Shara Al-Rahman, who was one of the top 5 female exorcists alongside Griselda Quarta in the Vatican and one of the few students who studied under Vasco Strada. After her services for around 7 years, she retired early and headed back to Mid-Asia as a doctor. During the time, she met her future husband somewhere in india and married one another to live a peaceful life. However their peaceful live came to an end, where a group of unknown assailants attacked the house. During the attacks, young Alisha was trying to run away from the assailants, but unfortunately she was trapped by other members and was ready to strike her down. In the nick of time, Shara manage to save her daughter with killing all of the assailants, but unfortunately she received a fatal injuries when she was trying to protect her daughter. During this time, Griselda Quarta came to visit the family with happy thoughts, but witnessing a tragic end of her friend. With a last breath of her life, Shara asked to took care of her daughter and promise her to keep safe from harm. Shara then say that regardless of whether people were born normal or supernatural, Alisha should judge their soul (good or evil) to determine who they are. After Shara's end came, Griselda took care of young Alisha and taken away to Vatican headquarter under the protection of her, Vasco Strada, and Ewald Cristaldi. After over decade of training as exorcist, she travelled over the world with Dulio Gesualdo as her partner. As hebefriended many humans and supernatural beings. This was due to her mother's teaching and why she was one of the few who didn't hold prejudice against Devils, Fallen Angels and other supernatural creatures that deemed evil, but instead came to loved them as people. Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: '''Immense Exorcist Skills: Alisha is one of the top youth female exorcists, capable of taking on High-Class Devils and monsters alone even before she was partnered with Dulio Gesualdo, who is said to be the strongest exorcist ever. Immense Strength: Due to her status as top female exorcist and demigod, Alisha possess superhuman strength. In fact, she has enough strength to lift heavy objects with ease and use them as projectiles or punch through hard materials such as metal. In fact, her strength is widely viewed that she was the only to partner with Dulio Gesualdo, the Strongest Exorcist and possessor of Zenith Tempest. A testament to her strength. Expert Magician: Due to her teachings and lessons from Grauzauberer, Alisha is shown to be well versed in utilizing various different types of magic. Immense Durability: Due to her heritage as demigod, Alisha possess superhuman toughness and endurance. This feat was demonstrated as she was capable of withstanding several direct hits from Dulio's weather-manipulation attacks. Immense Speed: Alisha is highly agile and fast. She was capable of dodging most of the High-Class Devil's demonic power attacks during her mission with just minimal movements. Immense Stamina: Alisha has a considerable amount of stamina. This feat was proven as she was able to outlast a dozen of High-Class Stray Devils during her mission. Quotes: TBA Trivia: * Alisha's appearance and personality is based off of Shahrazad al-Rahman, one of the female characters from Trinity Blood. * Alisha's hobbies are praying, making clothes for children, and traditional dancing. * There are only a few Exorcists in the Church and Vatican who knew about her birth god father is. * According to Dulio, Alisha's dream is to be a loving housewife and mother in the future. Due to this dream, Alisha is often teased by Dulio, in which Dulio is ended being maim to near death. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Demigod Category:King of the Sky